


Only in the Darkness

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 진과 카시안의 대화에 끼어드는 케이투, 그리고 그를 계기로 시작되는 진과 카시안의 대화.# 생환AU로 시점은 "제국의 역습" 직전의 언젠가.





	Only in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 아오삼을 쓴지 얼마 되진 않았지만 계획에 없이 쓴 글을 아오삼에 올리는 일은 한 번도 없었습니다.  
> 그런데 지금 어쩌다보니 이 글을 쓰게 되었는데, 이게 원랜 계획에 없던 글이었거든요.  
> 나쁘진 않은 것 같으면서도, 사실 이런 상황이라 자신이 없달까 당황스럽기까지 하달까 (웃음)
> 
> 그렇다면 퇴고를 해서 올리면 되지 않느냐, 하시겠지요?  
> 근데 이상하게 들리겠지만 차라리 빨리 남들 보여주고 싶은 마음이 크기도 하고, 제 성격상 이대로 두면 안 올리고 끝날 가능성이 매우 높아서...  
> 나쁘지 않은 글이었으면 좋겠는데, 과연 어떨까요? 
> 
> 재미있게 읽어주셨으면 좋겠습니다.  
> 박수와 덧글은 늘 감사히 여기고 있습니다.  
> 즐거운 시간 되시길!

 

* * *

 

 

몰래 다가가서 톡톡 어깨를 두드렸다. 위쪽에서 내려다보고 있기에 상대방이 짓고 있을 표정은 보이지 않았지만, 손바닥의 손금을 읽는 것처럼 너무나 쉽게, 두드리는 손길에 가볍게 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있을 카시안의 표정을 쉽게 그릴 수 있었다. 그리고 진이 그를 아는 만큼 그가 진을 알고 있다면, 분명 자신이 물러나지 않으리란 사실도 알고 있을 것이다. 진은 다시 한 번 가볍게 그의 어깨를 두드렸다.

 

"진." 

 

한숨과 함께 내뱉은 이름에 담긴 감정은 절대 짜증이 아님을 알 수 있었기에 진의 미소는 더욱 깊어졌다. 이제 몸을 숙여 그의 옆모습을 빤히 들여다보며 진은 장난스런 미소를 지어보일 뿐이었다. 

 

"지금이 새벽 3시라 아무리 도킹 베이에 사람이 없어도 - " 

 

빤히 바라보는 진의 시선을 피하며 억지로 홀로패드의 스크린을 살피던 카시안은 결국 거듭 한숨을 쉬면서도 결국엔 홀로패드를 끄고는 앞의 조종판 위에 올려 놓았고, 양 팔을 조종석 의자 옆의 팔걸이에 내려 놓으며 진에게 공간을 내어주었다. 그의 허벅지 위로 다리를 벌려 걸터 앉으면서, 카시안의 목에 팔을 두른 진은 일부러 과장되게 입술을 삐죽였다. 

 

"뭐야, 결국엔 이럴 거면서." 

"......조종석 전면은 유리로 되어 있단 걸 알고 있는 거지?" 

 

카시안의 대답에 진은 그저 쿡쿡 웃었다. 

 

"당신이 말한 것처럼 사람도 없는데다가."

 

여전히 얼굴을 찌푸린 채인 카시안을 보며 진은 미소를 지었다. 그리고는 고개를 가까이 하여 카시안과 이마를 맞대며 장난스레 말했다. 

 

"괜찮아. 당신, 꽤 볼만하거든. 나 혼자 보기 아쉬울 정도로."

"......성희롱 발언이야."  

"그래서?" 

 

진이 고개를 움직여, 카시안의 얼굴에 입을 맞추기 시작했다. 입가에, 볼에, 턱에, 그리고 귓볼에 그의 입술에 입을 맞췄다. 그리고는 그의 귓가에 나지막하게 속삭였다. 

 

"싫어?" 

"......" 

 

바로는 아무런 대답도 하지 않는 카시안에게 다시 한 번 웃으며 진은 이제는 그의 입술에 입을 맞추었다. 처음에는 입을 굳게 다문 채로 가만히 있었지만, 가볍게, 그렇지만 충분한 애정을 담아 스치는 입술과 뒷목을 쓸어내리는 손길에 결국 피식 웃음과 함께 카시안도 응하기 시작했다. 어느 덧 그녀를 안고 자신의 품으로 좀 더 끌어 당긴 카시안은, 그녀와 천천히 숨을 나누며 진의 허리와 등을 쓰다듬었다. 목을 애무하며 카시안이 옷자락 안쪽으로 손을 넣자, 그의 머리에 얼굴을 기댄 채로 진은 나른한 한숨을 쉬었고, 다시 그에게 입을 맞추기 위해 고개를 돌리다 -

 

어둠 속에서 반짝이는 두 개의 둥그런 불빛을 보았고, 진은 카시안을 손으로 밀치며 허겁지겁 자리에서 일어났다. 진의 갑작스러운 움직임에 놀라서 카시안은 뭔가 불만 섞인 외침을 내뱉었지만, 옷매무새를 정리하는 진을 돌아보다, 뒤에 서서 둘을 흥미롭다는 눈초리로 관찰하고 있는 케이투를 발견하고는 입을 다물고 말았다. 카시안이 앉은 조종석의 뒷편에 서서, 등받이 쪽에 팔을 걸쳐 슬쩍 기대면서 진은 케이투에게 인사를 건냈다. 

 

"왔어?" 

 

짐짓 밝은 진의 목소리가 명백하게 전하려는 신호를 알겠다는 듯, 카시안은 헛기침을 하며 손을 뻗어 올려 두었던 홀로패드를 집어 들면서 최대한 침착한 목소리로 말했다.  

 

"전원 충전이 끝나면 쉬어도 된다고 했잖아." 

"네, 그러셨죠." 

 

부조종석 자리로 다가와 앉으며, 케이투는 자신을 바라보면서도 차마 시선은 못 맞추는 진과 카시안을 향해 고개를 향한 채로 눈을 반짝였다. 금속으로 이뤄진 몸체를 지닌 드로이드가 물리적으로 표정을 짓거나 바꾸는 건 가능하지 않았지만, 케이투와 보낸 시간이 상대적으로 짧다고 할 수 있는 진에게도 이미 눈을 흘기는 케이투의 표정이 분명히 보일 정도이니, 케이투와 보낸 시간이 긴 카시안에게는 더욱 분명히 보일 것이다. 흘끗 바라본 그의 얼굴 표정이 그 속내를 얼마나 잘 드러내고 있는지. 그렇지만 두 인간의 감정 역시 뻔하다는 듯, 케이투는 평소와 마찬가지의 말투로 말했다. 

 

"알 수 없어요."

 

뜬금 없는 발언이었지만, 케이투가 말하는 이상 그 뒤를 각오해야 함을 카시안도 진도 알았다. 잠깐의 침묵이 흐른 후, 카시안이 말했다. 

 

"뭐를."

 

모르는 사람에게는 태연하게 들릴 법한 목소리였지만, 자신을 속일 생각은 하지 말라는 듯 케이투의 눈이 다시 한 번 깜박였다. 

 

"사회적 프로토콜로서의 예의를 따졌을 때 명백하게 그걸 위반하고 계시는 건 대위님과 진 어소인데, 왜 은연 중에 제가 방해라는 듯한 반응을 보이시는지 말예요." 

 

카시안이 한숨을 쉬는 소리가 들려왔다. 진이라고 민망하지 않다고 하면 거짓말이겠지만, 케이와의 논리대결 — 보다 정확하게는 말싸움이라 불러야 할지도 모르겠지만 — 항상 흥미로웠고, 진은 누구보다도 지는 걸 싫어하는 사람이었다. 자신도 모르게 환한 미소를 지으며 진은 케이를 바라보았다. 

 

"어떤 경우에서든 스릴은 좋은 양념이 되는 법이거든. 자주는 의미가 없지만, 임무 수행 중의 위급상황에서 그렇듯, 가끔이라면 그건 섹스에서도 마찬가지야." 

"진." 

 

이름이 불려 돌아보면 카시안의 얼굴이 조금 붉게 달아올라 있었기 때문에, 진은 장난스레 그의 어깨를 두드려주는 걸로 답을 대신했다. 카시안의 한숨에, 케이투는 오히려 고개를 까닥이며 노골적으로 흥미를 표했다. 

 

"유기체의 경우 호르몬이 어떤 식으로 자극에 영향을 받는지는 잘 알고 있어요. 그렇지만 두 사람은 1대 1의 독점적 육체 및 감정 교류 관계가 된지 얼마 되지 않았잖아요. 그런데도 호르몬 작용에 추가적인 요소가 벌써 필요한 건가요?" 

"케이..." 

 

힘이 빠진 목소리로 중얼거리는 카시안과는 달리, 진은 오히려 '농담이지?'라고 반문하는 듯한 태도로 케이투를 바라보았다. 

 

"그럴리가 있겠어? 난 카시안을 사랑하고, 카시안과의 관계에 정말 만족하는 걸? 다만 기지 생활을 하다보면 우리 둘만 있을 시간을 찾기 어려운데다, 우리 방은 너무 좁고 답답해서, 이런 기회를 활용하는 것 뿐이야."

"어?" 

 

카시안의 작은 외침에 신경쓰기엔, 케이의 추가 질문을 놓칠 순 없었다.

 

"숙소 침대가 작은 편인 건 알지만, 의자는 더 좁지 않아요? 게다가 도킹 베이의 풍경도 기지에 있는 동안엔 매일 보는 거 잖아요."

"잠..."

"도킹 베이의 풍경은 매일 보는 거지만, 이곳의 용도는 정해져 있잖아? 그걸 몰래 어긴다는 것에서 스릴이 오는 거고, 의자가 더 좁고 관계를 맺기엔 불편하다는 것이 핵심인거야." 

"잠깐, 잠깐만." 

 

조용하지만 단호한 말투에, 진도, 케이투도 그제서야 말을 멈췄다. 둘은 카시안을 돌아보았고, 복잡한 심경이 몰아치는 그 얼굴을 보며 침묵했다. 카시안이 왜 둘을 멈추었는지 여전히 쉽게 파악할 수 없는 진과는 달리, 1초 가량 뭔가를 관찰하며 계산해보는 듯 조용히 카시안을 바라보던 케이투는 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 

 

"자리를 비켜드릴께요." 

"응? 벌써 이해한거야? 역시 케이투는 다른 걸?" 

 

웃음기 가득한 목소리로 명백하게 자신을 놀리는 말투에도, 케이투는 진에게는 아무런 반응을 보이지 않았다. 다만, 고개를 돌려 카시안을 바라보는 드로이드의 시선 앞에서, 진은 분명 케이투가 내쉬는 큰 한숨을 들은 것만 같았다. 천천히 자리에서 일어나면서 케이투는 말했다. 

 

"당신의 논리는 여전히 잘 모르겠어요. 하지만 카시안의 동공의 움직임과 자세는 분명히 뭔가 당신과 해야 할 이야기가 있다고 전하고 있으니까, 저라도 예의를 지키는 것 뿐이예요."

 

케이투는 잠시 말을 멈춘 채 진과 카시안을 내려다 보았다. 가시지 않는 의아함에, 진은 이젠 손에 얼굴을 묻어버린 카시안과, 그런 그를 보며 늙은이처럼 혀를 차며 고개를 젓고 있는 것만 같은 인상을 주는 케이투를 번갈아 쳐다볼 따름이었다. 그렇지만 진이 뭔가 말을 꺼내기도 전에, 케이투가 먼저 '논리대결'에서만큼은 결코 지지 않겠다는 듯 하고 싶은 말을 덧붙이는 걸 잊지 않았다.

 

"제가 내린 뒤에 문은 꼭 닫으시고요." 

 

케이투의 말에 그제서야 열려 있는 출입문을 확인한 진은, 결국 웃음을 터트리고 말았다. 진의 웃음을 뒤로 하고, 케이투는 작별 인사도 없이 돌아보지도 않고 U윙의 중간 부분에 나 있는 배의 출입문으로 나갔다. 그리고 그 뒷모습이 사라지는 걸 지켜보던 진은 돌아서서 문의 개폐버튼으로 손을 뻗었다. 

 

"문이 열려있어서 들어왔던 건데, 닫아야 한다는 걸 생각도 못했네." 

 

일부러 과장된 말투와 함께, 굳이 몸을 돌려 문이 닫히는 소리를 확인하던 진은 뒷편에서 작은 목소리를 놓칠뻔 했다. 

 

"......들었어."  

"응?" 

 

아직 자리에 선 채로 있던 진의 얼굴에 고개를 반쯤 숙이고 입가를 쓸어내리는 카시안의 표정은 잘 보이지 않았다. 

 

"처음 들었다고." 

"뭘?" 

 

진의 물음에 카시안은 바로 대답하지 않았다. 그저 조용히 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 쓸어내리면서 뭔가를 곰곰히 생각할 뿐이었다. 흥미가 짜증을 이겨, 진은 카시안을 관찰하며 기다렸다. 진의 시선에도, 카시안은 다만 자신의 무릎을 내려다보며 뭔가를 따져보더니, 다시 한 번 중얼거렸다. 

 

"......생각해보면 나도 말한 적 없구나." 

"그러니까 뭘?" 

 

무릎에 내려놓아져 있던 홀로패드를 다시 조종판 위에 올려 놓은 카시안은, 비로소 진을 올려다 보았다. 

 

"사랑해, 진." 

 

그리고, 새벽의 도킹 베이를 밝히는 희미한 조명 속에서도 환하게 빛나는 미소가, 그의 입술 위로 퍼졌다. 

 

진지하다 못해 엄숙하기 까지 한 표정에 웃음이 나올 법도 했고, 평소의 자신이라면 일부러라도 큰 소리로 카시안을 놀렸을지도 모른다는 생각을 하면서도, 진은 카시안을 따라 자신의 입가에 퍼지는 미소를 느낄 수 있었다. 조심스럽게 조종석의 팔걸이에 마주 보듯 걸터앉으면서 진은 카시안에게 물었다.

 

"우리, 너무 우스운 것 같아. 그렇지 않아? 중요한 말도 늦게 하고 —" 

 

쉽게, 어떤 여유도 허락하지 않는 이런 시절에 — 말하지 않는, 말 할 수 없는 진실에 문득 목이 메어, 진은 최대한 밝게 말하려고 노력했다. 

 

"아까 같은 상황에서 문도 열어 놓고 말야."

 

애써 장난치는 듯한 말투로 덧붙이는 진의 말에, 잠시 진을 바라본 카시안은 마치 위로를 건낸다는 듯 애써 미소를 지어보이려고 노력했지만, 쉽지 않은 듯 했다. 결국엔 한숨과 함께 그저 한 쪽 어깨를 으쓱하며, 그는 조용히 답했다.

 

"어쩔 수 없지."

 

지나치게 많은 의미를 담은 말과 함께, 양 팔을 뻗어 진을 안은 카시안은 자신의 품으로 그녀를 부드럽게 끌어 당겼다. 한 손으로는 진의 허리를 안고, 다른 한 손으로는 그녀의 목덜미를 쓸어 내리며 카시안은 작게 속삭였다. 

 

"그래서...음, 싫어?" 

 

고개를 돌려 바라본 카시안의 붉게 물든 얼굴이 너무나 소년 같아서, 진은 울지도, 그렇다고 웃지도 못하고, 그저 카시안의 볼에 입을 맞추고, 그의 목에 팔을 감은 채 고개를 묻었다. 

 

"아니야..." 

 

그리고 낮게 한숨을 쉬듯 진은 속삭였다.

 

"나도 사랑해, 카시안." 

 

카시안의 팔에 힘이 들어가는 것을 느끼며, 웃고 싶은데, 어쩐지 눈물이 날 것만도 같은 기분에 진은 그저 눈을 감았다. 

 

고요가 두 사람을 감쌌고, 자리에 조용히 앉은 채로, 이제 두 사람은 함께 아침을 꿈꾸기 시작했다.

 


End file.
